


Work of Fiction

by blokeinabox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen, Historical, Inspired by Real Events, Multiverse, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blokeinabox/pseuds/blokeinabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack in the universe and the Doctor has just now noticed it; ever since the beginning of time has been feeding information subconsciously into our 'real world'. The Doctor, Clara and several key companions have to make choices that can change their lives forever.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Cracks are Called Galactic Snakes

“This time _I_ pick the song, we are not listening to “Bad Case of Loving You,” _again_.”

“What?! It’s a good song! Robert Palmer is very clever man, and besides, it’s an ode, or a thank you to me for saving him!”

The Doctor and his companion stood around the Tardis’ console, adjusting the dials, switches, and buttons that flickered and glowed around them. Both of them stood next to one certain switch which controlled the personal radio.

“You saved Robert Palmer! When?!” Clara asked with wide brown eyes full of curiosity.

“Oh, it was a while ago, you know I still never understood why he said ‘Bad case of L-” The Doctor was interrupted when several alarms started to go off simultaneously. The Tardis shook, rumbled and tossed the two time travelers about.

“DOCTOR!” Clara managed to yell while gripping tightly to the railing, knuckles turning white.

“WORKING ON IT!” He yelled back, as he grabbed onto one of the monitors. To the best of his ability, he tried to analyze and figure out the cause of the rocking and alarms.

Then suddenly the Tardis became still, with no more rocking or shaking. Only one single alarm continued to blare, as it echoed off the walls.

“Doctor? Is it over?” Clara asked hesitantly, looking over to the other side of the console where the Doctor stood. She watched his eyes flicker over the monitor quickly.

“Doctor?” She asked again, as she slowly walked around the console. “What just happened? What’s wrong? Aren't alarms supposed to be a bad thing?” As she stood arms crossed, next to him, the alarm slowly died off.

His eyes hesitated on the monitor before moving slowly to look at Clara. “Oh, Clara, Clara, Clara. Something impossible.”

She paused. “Isn’t everything we do _impossible_?”

“Well… yes and no. It’s all perfectly probable, yet people don’t tend to believe in it until they see it. Take you for example. But, but- Clara this is not the _time_!” He rambled on as he excitedly moved around the console room, flicking switches, pressing buttons, examining monitors, and turning knobs as needed.

“How about an explanation for the _non_ -timelord?” Clara asked trying to avoid running into him as he scrambled about.

“I should have noticed this! After all the dimensions should have locked back up and reset! But _no_. There’s still one teenie-tiny crack in ours, leaking into one other dimension!” The Doctor could barely hold his excitement. _A crack in the dimensions; all of them should have been sealed of completely; but for…_ “Oh. Ohhh. Just one. _One_ other pocket dimension.”

Clara was trying to keep up and understand his rambles, as his excitement of the unknown in the universe bubbled. Though when his tone of voice changed, she became worried. “Pocket dimension? Like the one when we went g-”

“Ghost hunting, yes.”

“But it was like a parallel universe, where that girl was trapped.”

“I know.”

“How can there be another one?”

“Theres an unlimited amount of them. Though, like I showed you; very, very hard to travel to and from. Each one has a significantly different characteristic from another. Yet… more similar to ours.”

It took Clara a minute to process this new information the Doctor was feeding to her. _More pocket dimensions?_ “So, why have you just now noticed that there has been a problem? I mean, shouldn't you have noticed right away?” she asked.

The Doctor’s head snapped up so fast, Clara thought that he surely had broken it. “THATS IT. Oh Clara, you are absolutely _brilliant_! Why?! Why did we just now notice?” He jumped right back to his normal excited self, analyzing more monitors as he went. “I should have noticed right away, but it must have been so subtle, that it slipped through the Tardis’s sensors. But why now? Something must have happened. Something major, to cause such a flux to have the Tardis react like that. But how long?! It couldn’t have been there that long…” the Doctor went on until he paused again on another monitor.

“What? How long was it there for? Doctor?”

He paused before answering her, “A very long time Clara.”

“A relative time frame?”

“The beginning of time.” He said looking at his mysterious companion.

Clara had to pause to reevaluate what he just told her.“That long!?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do!?” Clara asked; “At the beginning of time?!”

The Doctor became flustered, “No! Nothing! Well, not the beginning of time anyway! NO. The dimensions closed somewhat recently!” he retorted matter-of-factly.

“Then why did you say beginning of time?”

He pointed to a monitor; “Look, it says, well roughly translated as ‘beginning of time’”.

Clara got a closer look at the monitor the Doctor pointed at, and after a few minutes of her examination, and the Doctors’ pondering in his own mind, she decided she wanted to know more.

“So what happened that sent that one tiny crack back in time?” She asked stirring the curiosity in the air.

“I have a few theories…”

“And the one you like the most?”

“I recently, I-,” he paused unable to finish, with a solemn look crossing his face. Then he looked up into the concerned face of his new companion, pulling his best fake smile; “Why don’t we just go test those theories I have instead of me explaining them?” Though before Clara could even answer, or blink, he was off again pulling levers and typing in coordinates.

Clara could see right through the smile on his face, as she looked into even sadder eyes. “So, where - _or when_ \- to first?” She asked trying to avoid his sadness.

“Well we can’t travel to that pocket dimension in the Tardis right now, she’d burn up. But if we can find out where our two dimensions meet, we might be able to travel there in our relative future, otherwise we might also create a paradox; which are _not_ fun. _We_ are going to need more information _._ ” He said giving Clara a wink and some more buttons were pressed.

“So; geronimo?” She asked with a big smile on her face.

“Geronimo.”

The Tardis lurched into action, as the time lord and his companion were jostled about inside, traveling through time and space to find more information on _another_ impossible feat of history.

 

However, The Tardis never failed to land with brakes on and with your last meal back in your mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor walked backward out through the open door of the Tardis; “Well! What do you think Clara!” He held his arms out wide and gestured to the planet he had taken her to.

Clara peeked around him and raised an eyebrow. “What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?” She asked before she stood straight and crossing her arms.

“Hm?” He rubbed his hands together, his eyes grew wide, “What do you mean we should be-” The Doctor turned around to see not another glorious planet, but to be back on Earth.

“All I see is a little sandwich shop.” She pointed out as Clara took a step forward to stand next to the timelord.

“But- but” A confused look crossed his face, before he became saddened by the fact they weren’t where he wanted to be.

“Where were we supposed to end up Doctor?”

“The Library!”

“There are plenty of Libraries in-. Where exactly are we?” Clara finally pointed out.

The Doctor stuck his finger his mouth, pulled it back out, let the breeze hit it, and placed it back into his mouth; as if he tasted the air.

“Hmmmm…” he thought as he smacked his lips. “…Cardiff?” he asked aloud, before he repeated the action. “No-no definitely London. Not salty enough for Cardiff. But, Clara, _THE_ Library is essentially a planet. A library so large it is own planet!”

“So why aren’t we there? I mean we can find a perfectly fine library here.” She suggested, as she walked down the street to ask for directions, only to spot a woman who leaned against a near-by car.

“Plant _Library_!” The Doctor hissed under his breath as he followed behind.

“Excuse me”; she asked as she walked up to her.

“Hm.” She acknowledged Clara with a tilt of her head, never looking up from her phone.

“I was wondering if you could direct us to the nearest library.” She smiled her cutest smile, as the Doctor sneered with a look of distaste still on his face.

The woman sighed loudly; “Go right, follow Euston, past the Gardens, past the book store, on your left on Midland.” She directed without pausing.

Clara repeated the directions before she thanked her and walked away, with a “Follow me Doctor!”

The woman’s attention completely changed at Clara’s jeer. She watched the two walk away, before she scanned the near-by area for a distinct blue box. She and everyone that she works with had received clear instructions on what to do if a blue 1960’s police box showed up. She put to use her speed dial to call her employer.

“This is sir- I promise. I just had a positive sighting of _The_ Doctor. Yes sir.” With that short conversation, she hung up and followed them.

A little less than ten minutes of useless sulking from the time lord, he and his companion ended up at The British Library; and as soon as they walked through the doors, the Doctor’s distaste grew into excitement.

“Oh! Look Clara, they even have a little shop! I do love little shops.” He carried on bumbling his way through the souvenir shop. “Look they’ve even have a little Winston! It hardly looks like him, but you can see an unca-“

“Doctor!” Clara called out, but received several quick turns of the head and glares instead of the Doctor’s response. “ _Doctor!_ Where are you?” she hissed below her breath.

“Over here Clara!” he directed followed by even more glares. She hurriedly followed him past several sections, only ever paused so he could read the catalogs. “Here we are! We’ll start here!”

“This is.. the Space and… _Cosmos_ section? Aren’t you supposed to know _everything_ about space?” Clara asked as unbelief over took her.

“No, not everything. That would just be – _painful_. Though you humans like to imagine you do.” He glanced back at her, with a cocky grin.

“Hardly.”

“But you and your telescopes, always wanting to document something interesting, or never- **ugh** , seen before. And if this crack is _anything_ like the other crack I dealt with it should look- **ugh** similar.” The Doctor said as he picked up books, and passed them to Clara until her arms were full. Then he continued to do the same; until they both had books piled up to their chins; and waddled loudly to a nearby table. They disposed of their piles and sat down to discuss strategy.

“So a crack?”

“Yes, a crack.”

“Anything… _special_ about it?”

“Not really, no.”

“ _Oh_. This is going to be fun.” Clara huffed, sarcasm oozed from her lips.

“I know!” He replied excitedly as he failed to see her sarcasm, as he dug into his pile of books. Clara stared, eyes wide before she started into her own pile of space picture books.

Every once and a while she would see something that somewhat resembled a ‘crack’ and pestered the alien about it.

“Is this it?” She asked the first time. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the picture, flipped his wrist, and analyzed whatever showed up on that screwdriver of his.

“Nope.”

“How about this one?”

“Close, but no.”

“This one?”

“No.”

“Mm.. This?”

“N- Oh. I did that; It looks different from this angle.”

Clara continued to flip through the book she was working on now, half-hearted. The Doctor had already finished his pile and had gone back for seconds, and she hadn’t even completed half of her pile.

When the Doctor got up for the third time to renew his pile Clara felt a shiver go up her spine. Not so much a visible one; but a shiver like someone had been staring at her for a while, and she started to feel uneasy. She was just about to get up and pull ‘My Feet Fell Asleep and Now I Need to Go For a Walk’ excuse, (which was semi-true) and see who was watching her.

As Clara got up the Doctor walked past her, and glanced down to look at the page she was on. “Clara!” He hissed, as he almost dropped the books in his hands from excitement.

Surprised by his outburst, Clara quickly spun back around, sat back down, and gestured to lower his voice as she whispered out a loud and confused, “What?!”.

He towered over her, as he slapped his finger on a picture in her open book; “That’s the crack.”

The woman who followed them into the library; and quietly watched their every move, became a little fidgety when The Doctors’ companion tried to get up and move about. For the last half-hour she had been trying to get a decent picture of the girl to identify who she was. She must have tried a bit too hard, and started for a little too long; because the companion looked agitated. She was just about to call her boss again, when a low voice was heard in her ear.

“He looks up to something doesn’t he?”

“Unfortunately.”

A loud audible sigh was heard before he continued; “Clear everyone out – quietly, and quickly. I would like a private word with him.”

“Yes sir.” His assistant said as she started to go around to the few people in this section and asked them to leave quietly and quickly. Once everyone had left, she move the ‘Closed for Renovations’ sign in front of the section to keep more guests out. Finally finished, she stood next to her boss. He leaned on an umbrella; listening to their conversation, and waiting for the right moment to confront them.

 

* * *

 

“Well it doesn’t look very crack-y to me.”

“A crack in all of time and space and they call it a ‘Galactic Snake’! I can tell you, Clara that Galactic Snakes look nothing like that; bit more slinky-like, but very tricky to catch. I think I still hold the galactic record. A cloud!? First a snake now a cl-“ the Doctor continued to comment on everything that he read in the caption under the picture.

Clara peered over to the otherside of the page where the description continued to spot with a small box in the corner that was labeled ‘Astrometrics’ and a sub title of ‘Postion’ where the numbers underneath that looked like coordinates.

“-You wouldn’t just see nothing! You’d see something like a-“

“Uh- Doctor are theses the thingies you were looking for?”

The Doctor looked up to see Clara pointing to ‘the thingies’ she asked about. His mouth continued to open and shut before he could make any sense to how she found them before he did.

“How?! I mean- yes those are the thingies- coordinates we need!” He said as he grew with excitement. “Oh my brilliant Clara!” He said as he marked the page, and grabbed Clara and kissed her on the forehead.

“I am brilliant aren’t I?” She said with a cheeky smile.

 The Doctor picked up the book they needed and tucked it inside his jacket. He started to lead the way back out of the library when he noticed the lack of humans in the room.

“Doctor, what’s the matter?” Clara asked confused.

Before the Doctor could answer; he was cut off. “The matter, is that you both are here.” They both spun around to face the woman and the man with the umbrella. “You said it yourself, you wouldn’t stop by here anymore.” He said with clear annoyance covering his features.

“Hey! You’re the woman who I got directions from. We’re you spying on us?” Clara asked upset.

“No, sorry.” The woman replied automatically.

“I didn’t stop here for him.” The Doctor responded to the man.

“Excuse me;” Clara interjected, “You all seem to know each other so how about an introduction?” She asked

“Mycroft Holmes” the man introduced himself as, “and this is my assistant Athena. And you are?” He asked.

“Clara.”

“Mm. A pleasure.” Clara gave a helpless confused look at the time lord after Mycroft introduced himself.

“ _I’ll fill you in later_.” The Doctor whispered into her ear.

“Then why _are_ you here Doctor? If not for him then what? Because you certainty did not do a spectacular job at hiding your _box_. It’s sitting there out across the street from his flat!” Mycroft scolded.

“What I’m doing now is none of your business Mycroft Holmes.”

“Then it’s the government’s business. They all may be slowly forgetting you Doctor; but I won’t.”

“Well then; if you just came here to scold me, I’ll be going. Come along Clara!” The Doctor said as he tugged at his companion to follow.

“You know; I should thank you.” Mycroft said, which halted the Doctor. “If you hadn’t started erasing yourself; he would have surely found you by now. He does love the most bizarre cases. And so do you.”

The Doctor turned around with stern face, but sad eyes; never looking directly at the eldest Holmes’ brother. “I’m still working on it; you know you always get the best answers from me.” He said with a shy smirk. “How’s the Royal family? You never really hear much from them when there’s a full moon.” The Doctor asked as he walked backward out of the science section, Clara in tow as Mycroft smirked and Athena gapped.

“How does he-“ Athena started to ask.

 

“He was there.” Mycroft replied as he walked out, and twirled his umbrella around. “Come now, Athena.”

  

* * *

         

“Who was _that_?!” Clara asked as the Doctor rushed her out of the library.

“The British Government. He runs just about everything that you don’t know about.” He explained.

“How do you know him?”

“A story for the Tardis. Come on now.”

“And what- **uh** was that about the _Queen_?”

“Uh- Another story for the Tardis.”

They practically ran back to the Tardis, after several times the Doctor turned on the wrong street and Clara had to get him back on the right road. “Huh- We did land on Baker Street. That was unexpected.” He said as he let Clara inside. However, he didn’t follow her right in; “Where are you taking us?” He whispered softly to the Tardis, as he rubbed her corner.

“Doctor are you coming?!” Clara asked as she poked her head out of the door. He smiled as he hopped into the console room. “So now that we’re in the Tardis how about one of those stories?” She hinted at.

“Alright, so I ended up in the Scottish moors-“ he began as he typed in the coordinates, he pulled from the book, they ‘borrowed’ from the library. He pulled a finally lever and they were off to the corner of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is hopefully where I can successfully give visual assistance  
> *Winston doll : http://24.media.tumblr.com/7cb5316b853ce06a88dd8333f3cd7cd1/tumblr_mp4k7g0s1O1s2apj8o1_500.jpg  
> *Crack in the Universe 'Page': http://www.spitzer.caltech.edu/images/1686-ssc2006-20a-Where-Galactic-Snakes-Live


	2. Sulk Less; Solve More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John prepare to solve a new case.

John Watson was an observant man. However, his flat mate would say otherwise. “You see John; but you don’t _observe._ ” has become the motto for this week. Sherlock on the other hand always went to the store to get things he needed; not what was a necessity. Like sugar, or milk. So John always had to run back out _again_.

            On the way back this time, he did in fact observe something on Baker Street that he was positive that was not there before. As well as a familiar black car.

            “Sherlock? Have you noticed the-“ He asked opening up the door to his shared flat. All the curtains were pulled and the lights were off. “No- of course not.” Sherlock; John now saw after opening the curtains, was laying on his couch with his eyes shut. He put his items away and waved his hand over his face. “Are you actually sleeping for once?”

            “No.” came the annoyed voice of his flat mate. “Meditation. Same results without the waste of time. Now if you please.” He gestured his hand toward the curtains.

            John didn’t close the curtains. Instead he looked out them again, he had never noticed the police box. _Maybe it was always there_ , he thought; he possibly couldn’t miss something so.. blue. “I’m sure I just saw Athena.” He commented.

            “Hm.”

            “You know her; tall, brunette, pretty, always on her phone.” He looked over to _obviously_ see Sherlock wasn’t caring. “Wears heels, works as a part-time clown, oh- look now shes even doing handstands on the corner there.” He sighed. “She’s _Mycroft’s_ secretary?” He emphasized.

            “ _Mycroft_?!” Sherlock asked sitting up sharply. “Here to ask for another _favor_?”  He said dripping with detest.

            “Well if he is, at least make yourself presentable.” John said sitting down in his chair, alluding to Sherlock’s’ choice of attire. “That’s how we lost that case earlier.”

            “That case was boring.”

            “That _case_ and all the _cases_ Sherlock, pay the rent.”

            “What are _you_ going to do about it? Solve one by yourself like _last time_?”

            “You’re not still upset that I _actually_ took that case from Mycroft? You realize you _can’t_ just shrug him off?

            “I can try.”

            “Of course you can.”

            The two flat mates regarded each other in silence; until it seemed like the wind was picking up and started to howl.

            “Besides I think I have found a case of my own.”

            “Hm. Right. Well you’ll have to work on it by yourself tonight.” John said getting up to make a pot of tea. God, did he need it.

            “Please don’t tell me you are going on another date with- which one is it this time?” Sherlock asked moving just to sit in his chair.

            “Her name is Sarah, Sherlock. You’ve met her.” He replied, receiving a blank look in return.

            _Just the simplest things_ , he thought. “The one that noticed that one of the ciphers were decoded.”

            “Oh. Her. I wouldn’t even try. It won’t last. You go through women like I go through cases.”

            “Well why don’t go work on _your_ case some more then? It doesn’t look like you have put together much _research_.” John pointed out annoyed, at the empty wall where Sherlock normally puts up papers from their cases.

            Sherlock slouched even lower in his chair and disregarded the point John just made. He picked up his phone and held it in front of his face to block his flat mate from view. The irritation between the two could be felt throughout the entire flat. All could be heard was the boiling of the water in the kettle and the _click-clack_ of the keys on Sherlock’s phone.

 

                       < **Bored. Any new cases? SH**

** > No.**

** < You’re no help. When doesn’t the Yard need me? SH**

** > It’s been slow here. No interesting murders to solve. I thought John said you were supposed to have a client today??**

  
** < Good. I have a case that’s actually worth my time, and I need resources accessible only through the Yard. SH** Sherlock paused before sending another text before waiting for the Detective Inspectors’ reply. **I’ll be there shortly. SH**

            “John! Forget the tea. We have a case!” He said jumping up and running to his room, and shutting the door behind him.

            “I thought you were going to solve it? By yourself?” John asked standing outside SHerlocks’ room.

            “Yes- but the Yarders like you more.” Came his muffled reply.

            “Do they?” He asked surprised.

            “More than me.” Sherlock said opening the door. He glanced at his phone reading the first part of Lestrades’ message. **>** **NO. Wait! Sher-** was all he read before he put his phone in his jacket pocket. Though he knew if he didn’t respond he’d just start texting John. That didn’t matter now.

            John tugged on his jacket and followed the now normally dressed Sherlock out of the small hallway back into their small living area. Only to be stopped short on their descent to New Scotland Yard , by the unannounced visitor looking out their window.      

* * *

 

           "Hm. Sorry boys I hope you don't mind. I let myself in." Mycroft half-apologized, looking away from the window.

           "I do."

           "See Sherlock. I told you I saw Athena." John pointed out.

           "And so you did." Mycroft smiled displeased.

           "Spying on us again?" Sherlock asked.

           "I wouldn't call it 'spying'-"

           "You couldn't make it any less obvious."

           "What would you like me to do then? Hmm? Put party hats on all of the security cameras then?"

           "Then no one would notice."

           "Starting a new case then?" Mycroft walked over, changing the subject.

            "None of your business Mycroft. Now if you please we have a case to solve. You know the sort; very important. We won't be needing your services." Sherlock announced as he gestured to the door.

            Mycroft reluctantly walked out of their flat and lead the way down the stairs. The Holmes brothers waited for John as he locked up, and Sherlock hailed a cab. When John arrived, he glanced over at the corner to find it missing the blue box it held this morning.

            "Thats strange. I could have sworn-" he muttered under his breath. However, it must have been loud enough for the older Holmes brother to hear; as he stood blocking the way between him and the cab.

            "Could have sworn what- Doctor Watson?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

            "Uh- nothing. Nothing." He repeated to make even himself sure of his own observation.

            "If you don't mind." He stated walking around him and getting into the cab, accompanying Sherlock.

            "What was that all about?" Sherlock asked as soon as John sat down.

 

            "I have no idea." He lied.

* * *

 

            "That's unfortunate." Mycroft stated. "He saw the TARDIS; but is denying that he saw it because it is no longer there. I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad one. Athena- update their status and increase surveillance. I don't want them to be doing anything stupid. Do the same for The Doctor and his new companion."

            "Yes sir."

* * *

Sherlock’s phone buzzed a few more times in his pocket before John received his first text of the day.

**> Are you on your way here????**

**< Yeah. That important of a case?**

**> NO. I DON’T have a case for Sherlock. HE said tht he neededd Yard resources??? John wats this all about??**

John didn’t notice Sherlock growing increasingly uncomfortable in the small cab; as each text was exchanged. After John received the latest text and read it over; he let out a very audible sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sherlock. I thought Lestrade had a case for _us_. Not _you_ going to the Yard to get what you need for your case!”

“You never asked.”

“Sherlock! I shouldn’t have to!”

**> John??**

**< .. Just if you can; give him what he needs today, and for the next month I’ll make sure he’ll be our of your hair for the next month. And only at the Yard when you call. **

**> I’m runnin out of hair John… But I’ll see what I can do.**

“See like I said; they like you more.” Sherlock commented reading the conversation over John’s shoulder.

“You’re rude to them Sherlock.”

“Half of them are _morons_ ; and most of them- I don’t even know how they got into Scotland Yard in the first place.”

“Yes. Right, that maybe true Sherlock. But think about the _timing_!”

“ _Timing_?!” Sherlock exclaimed, cocking his head rattling his brain for a connection.

“Yes Sherlcok! _Timing_! Take for _example_ …” he paused thinking of the people Sherlock had been rude too; _everyone_ he thought. “…Molly.”

“ _Molly_?” He retorted.

“Yes, _Molly_! She does so much for you at Bart’s; letting you in after hours, letting have access to her lab; and you can be so rude to her. You could at the least thank her every once and a while. Or give her a compliment now and then.”

“Thank my _mortician_? For _what_? ‘Ah yes, _thank you_ Molly for letting me use the dead bodies in your morgue. They are just going to end up in the ground otherwise! Oh and by the way _Congratulations_ on dating the king of crime himself!’”Sherlock responded full of sarcasm, looking over at his blogger; full knowing he won this end of the argument.

John sighed and looked the cab window. His brows furrowed as a response entered his head; he raised an eyebrow and looked at the detective. “What about Lestrade?”

Now it was Sherlocks’ time to sigh. “What about _him_?”

“How many badges have you stolen off o-“

“ _Borrowed_.”

“Pick-pocketed.”

“Misplaced.”

“A Felony!”

“Hmm. And your point John?”

“Why don’t you return them? He needs them back.”

“Why on _Earth_ would _I_ do that?”

“He allows you to _consult_ Sherlock! He could take the Yard away from you completely. Start acting maybe a little bit nicer to him. _Thank him_.” John suggested.

Sherlock huffed and flipped his coat collar up shielding his face from John’s ideas. He turned to look out the windows as the cab neared New Scotland Yard.

John laughed at the figure sitting next to him. “You have one of them on you; don’t you?”

Sherlock didn’t reply, but twisted his body even further away from John and toward the window. He watched the buildings go by and slow to a stop as the cab pulled up in front of the Yard. As soon as the cab pulled to a stop the driver looked back in the rear view mirror. John wasn’t looking; but Sherlock saw his eyes flicker for a moment.

“That’ll be 12 pounds, mate.” The driver said, with a thick accent, holding out his hand.

Sherlock slowly retrieved the notes from his pocket, while keeping an eye on the driver, and slowly getting out. Cabbies were not his thing. “Keep the change.” He said as he passed the notes along.

The cabbie winked, and smiled; “Cheers mate.” And with that he drove off, not minding that Sherlock would obviously memorize his face, his cab number, and almost every single detail about him. After all who cared about _this_ suit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***May add more later*** I may add the part where Sherlock and John go to Lestrade in this chapter...  
> What do you guys think? Sorry for the late update... I've done the Who and now the Lock; next is Supernatural!


End file.
